The Scholarly & Attractive
by BleedingHeart765
Summary: Hueco Mundo Academy is an academy for the gifted and very rich, and is an exclusive school, but there's a problem. No "outsider" has been able to pass the entrance exams, until Ichigo, Nao, and Kai come in. Only the top 1500 can get in, but because of Gin's bragging they must make the top ten on the entrance exams or they won't get into the school at all.
1. School Exam Explanation

Chapter 1: School Exam Explanation

Ichigo laid on his bed wearing headphones and reading a book. Ari had sun tanned kissed skin with chocolate brown eyes and slightly spiked bright orange hair that stopped at the end of his neck. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and black sweat pants. He sat up against the headboard with his legs crossed.

Next to him was a guy the same age as him fast asleep. Luckily, it was a queen sized bed. Kai had shiny black hair stopped at his waist and porcelain skin. His head laid on Ichigo's lap and he wore a black t shirt and shorts. He felt Kai shift slightly but it wasn't enough to bother him.

He looked down at Kai's hands to see his fingernails painted black. "Ichi." He felt Kai poke his thigh a few times. He looked at Kai, who sat up while rubbing his eyes. He looked into his strange hazel eyes that usually have blue rimmed around the pupil. Instead of it being blue, it was grey.

While rubbing his eyes he pokes Ichigo's cheek. "Why do you keep poking me?" Kai shrugged and continued to poke his cheek. "Where are your glasses?" Kai blinked a few times and the grey in his eyes turned back to blue.

"Are you going to answer?" Kai looked at Ichigo and pokes his own cheek looking lost in thought. "Kai." He looks at Ichigo and shrugs. Then the doorbell rings, so he crawls off the bed and walks to the doorway. "Wait, Kai it's" Too late he walked right into the door. He fell on his ass and rubbed his forehead pouting. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. "That's why you need glasses." Kai felt for the door knob and turned it. He pulled back and crawled through the doorway.

"Kai, where did you put your glasses? Just put them on." Kai used the walls to find his way to the door. The knocking helped him find the door. He grabbed the door knob and twisted. "Kai, let me open it." Ichigo moved his hand off the door knob and opened it. There stood a man with silver hair, slit eyes and a wide smirk. "Gi_kun?" Kai asked squinting his eyes over Ichigo's shoulder.

"Hello, boys. Where are your glasses Kai? You know you can't see without him." Kai pouted and folded his arms. "I hope you guys haven't forgotten about the entrance exams." Gin said as Ichigo moves out of the way to let him in. Kai left to get his glasses and came back."Entrance exams? No one mentioned them."

"Oh, that Rangiku. So forgetful. I'll have to talk to her about that." Gin just shrugged then turned back to Ichigo and Kai. "Anyway, you must take the entrance exams and only 1500 students will be accepted over 30,000 will be taking this exam." The boys frown. "What the hell, Gin?"

"No need to use that tone." Gin said waving them off. "You two are very smart. I wouldn't have recommended you if I thought otherwise. You could make the top twenty no sweat. Now get dressed. We need to be there within the hour."

Ichigo and Kai walked through the hallways of their future school in both excitement and nervousness. "Where are we off to?"

"The lecture Hall apparently, there we will separate into test taking groups by last name." Gin explained while the teens frown. "We won't be in the same class?"

"Actually, the top forty students from last year test together in the honor students lounge. That's where you two test."

"But we never went to this school."

"Well, not only last year's top 40, but also those recommended by the staff at this school. Only three were recommended to this school. You should be happy that you were chosen." Gin said and stopped in front of a door and turning to look at them. "So do well and make the top fifteen for me." Gin opened the door. "But you said make the top twenty." Kai reminded him. "Oh, did I?" Gin rubbed the back of his head. "Well get into the top ten or you won't get in til next year."

"What?!" Instead of answering Gin pushed them in and slammed the door alerting everyone in the room. Kai pulled his hood on and hid behind his taller friend. Ichigo looked around to see mixed looks of confusion, agitation, admiration, and lust. "Hey." Ichigo and Kai turn to their left to see a boy looking at them and two girls their age waving them over to a nearby table.

From what he could see, both girls were the same height. The first was a blonde with blue and red streaks, honey brown eyes. She wore a white half shirt that barely concealed her huge breasts, black mini shorts with suspenders attached. Her combat boots were knee high, and she wore a black jacket with fingerless gloves.

Next to her was a girl with fiery red hair that stopped below her chin. Her bangs covered her silver eyes. She wore a red half shirt, black cargos, and black converse. Her gloves stopped at her elbows and she wore a black paper boy hat. There was a black rose located where her belly button should be wrapped around it.

Next to the girls was the boy with ivory skin, violet purple eyes, and long black hair stopping at his waist. His fringes stopped at the base of his neck with three red beads at the end of both. He wore a black and purple striped long sleeve shirt. The sleeves stopped at his fingertips. He wore black jeans and converse. He started fumbling with his sleeves looking at them nervously.

"Should we go over, Ichi_kun?"

"Better than standing in the doorway, I guess." They made their way to the table and sat next to the seemingly nervous boy. "You must be the other two newbies. I'm Dani and this is Nia." Said the blonde. "Mind giving us your names?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Kai Raizen." He answered biting his nail. "N-nao Jusuina." The boy held a hand to his mouth making his voice barely audible. "You three are cuter than I expected." Nia nodded in agreement. Ichigo turns away blushing madly. Kai looked down and twirled his fingers around each other and Nao tried to hide his face behind his hands. "I bet you guys are virgins, too." Nia sighed. "What the hell is it to you?" Ichigo yelled at the blonde who was laughing her ass off.

"Don't mind her. She likes to screw with people. She finds it hilarious, but based on your reactions, it's true, which isn't a good thing." Kai tilted his head in confusion and Dani stopped laughing at them. "What the hell is with all the looks? Why the hell is that a bad thing?"

"We haven't gotten any new students in one hundred years, when the school was built. All of the students here have been living in this area and have been going to this school for as long as they could walk. We all practically know each other. This school is also for the gifted and is exclusively for the public, but the entrance exams are so hard that no outsider has passed. People stopped trying almost 50 years ago." The boys frown. "So, why are you boys here? And why are you in here with the top 40 students of Hueco Mundo Academy." Dani asked. "Gi_kun recommended Ichi_kun and I."

"Gi_kun?"

"Gin" Dani moved a little closer as if she didn't hear, and Nia raised an eyebrow. "As in Gin Ichimaru?" Kai and Ichigo nodded. Dani turned to Nao. "And you?" Nao looked around the table still holding a hand to his mouth. "S-sosuke Aizen." He muffled. "Can you repeat that?" Nia asked pulling his hand away. "Sosuke Aizen." The girls' eyes widen in shock. "What the hell's with the faces?"

"You know that since they recommended you, you have to make the top ten, right?"

"Why?"

"They're the headmasters here, and you must prove them right in their decision to bring you three here. This is like a one chance only thing for you guys, so you must get in the top ten. If you don't it may be the last time for any outsider to get into this school."

"So that means I actually have to work hard to get into school." Nao looked down in sadness. "Then we'll just get into the top ten then." Ichigo exclaimed.

"That's nearly impossible." Nia said. "Not gonna happen kiddies."

"Why not?"

"Who the fuck are you?" The three jump at the loud voice behind them. "That's why." Dani answered gesturing behind them.


	2. The Espada

Chapter 2: The Espada

"That's nearly impossible." Nia said. "Not gonna happen kiddies."

"Why not?"

"Who the fuck are you?" The three jump at the loud voice behind them. "That's why." Dani answered gesturing behind them. All three turn around to meet with seven pair of eyes. "Boys, meet the Espada of Hueco Mundo Academy. Also the school council and seven of the top ten smartest students of the Academy." Nia explained. "THIS is the reason why you won't get into the top seven." Nao quickly turned away and pushed the pencil on the table back and forth. Kai waved and Ichigo scowled then scoffed. "That would've been my question to you." Ichigo countered. "Who the hell are you to talk to us like that?" Ichigo and Kai looked to their right. There stood a tall muscular male with mischievous cyan blue hair, and sky blue hair. He wore a white vest with black inner lining, white pants, and black boots. There was green markings tattooed around his eyes.

Next to him was a short male with paper white skin and emotionless green eyes. There was two green lines going his face. He had short raven hair. He wore a black turtleneck, white jacket, white pants, and boots. The jacket had black liking around the pockets and the collar.

Next to him was two girls, one was shorter than the other, but both had huge boobs. Not that they were paying attention to it. The shorter one had long turquoise colored hair with hazel eyes. She wore a white skull cap, white half shirt, white mini skirt, and black knee high boots. The girl next to her was darker with green eyes and blonde hair with three braids. She wore a white button down shirt with the last two and first two buttons undone. Her skirt stopped four inches above her knees, and black knee high boots.

Next was the tallest of all of them with an eye patch and piano teeth. He wore a simple white track suit and black sneakers.

Then there was four eyes with pink hair and amber eyes. He wore a white turtle neck with three black lines going down, white pants, white gloves and boots.

The last one had brown hair and tired blue grey eyes. He wore a white jacket only zipped up halfway to form a v, white pants, white gloves and black boots.

"That's rude of you to start something so early with our little try outs, Grimm kitty." Dani mocked the blue haired student, who glared at her. "Who the hell said you can call me that?"

"I did." Dani smirked. "Anyway, these are the new students that will be attending our lovely school."

"Are you serious?" The brunette asked. "No outsiders have been able to get past the entrance exams. What makes you think they will?" The pinkette asked adjusting his glasses. "Well, they were recommended by some very important people."

"Who would be brave enough to recommend these trash?" Nia glared at the emotionless student, but Dani just smiled. "But telling you know will spoil all the fun, Ulqui."

"I don't remember giving you permission to call me such an offensive name, girl." The pale face boy said. Dani just laughed while Nia sighed. "Why choose to entertain her idiocy? You know she only does it to get a rise out of you."

"Well, what the hell are you here for, Berry?" Ichigo hated nicknames he received over the years and that was the most annoying and Kai knew this. He turned to reassure his orange haired friend. "I-it's okay, Ichigo, you don't need to let him make you mad so early." But unintentionally, Kai only made it worse by saying his name. The blunette laughed. "Your name really is strawberry? I was only fucking with you, because of your hair."

"The fuck are you laughing at Grimm kitty?" The green haired girl, Dani, and the tall lanky man couldn't help but laugh as the blunette stopped laughing and glare. "You want pick a fight, Berry?" Ichigo stood tall and moved closer to the blunette. "Only if you throw the first punch, Blueberry." Kai stood up next and wrapped his arms around his waist trying to pull him away. "Ichi, we promised not to fight in this school. We're going to get in trouble because of your short temper."

"Already getting in trouble, boys?" Everyone turned to the door to see Gin Ichimaru and a man with slicked back hair and narrowed menacing brown eyes. "Hi Gin_sama, Hi Aizen_sama." Dani called out breaking the silence that seemed to suffocate the room. "Hi, everyone. Did everyone have a nice afternoon?" Gin asked, but no one said anything. He looked around the room until his eyes stopped on Kai holding back Ichigo and Grimmjow three inches from the orangette's face.

"Aw, fighting already, but you were supposed to be friendly to each other not fight." Gin exclaimed in mock hurt. "What's going on here?" The brunette finally asked looking at Nia. "Apparently, some of our dear Espada has taking a disliking to your choices in bringing these three here." Nia explained. "So you brought them here, Aizen_sama?" The brunette asked. "I brought Nao here. Gin brought in the other two, and I still don't know their names."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Kai Raizen." Aizen nodded in acknowledgement and turned to the group in white. "Are all of you against them being here? If we feel that they're good enough to enter shouldn't that be enough?"

"With all due respect they're outsiders and no outsider has beaten the entrance exams. How can you be sure that they will now?"

"Well, Ulquiorra, we've witnessed their talents ourselves, so I am confident that they will make the top twenty, perhaps even the top ten." He explained. There were scoffs and 'as ifs' all over the room. "Ha, these three idiots will out rank us? Not even on their death bed."

"Well, I think they'll make the top twenty, Nnoitora. They'll definitely beat you." The green haired girl's eyes hardened looking at the tall male. "Tch. Whatever."

"Like these fuckers can out rank us, especially Berry over here." Ichigo turned red from anger. "Just for that I'll kick your ass right out of your ranking, ya blue haired bastard." He exclaimed, struggling to get out of Kai's grasp.

"Bring it on, Berry."

"That sounds like an interesting bet, don't you think, Gin?" Everyone turns their attention back towards Aizen and Gin. "Yeah, it does."

"What bet exactly, Aizen_sama?"

"If they make it to the top ten, then there is a special prize in it for them." Aizen turned to look at Gin. "You won't tell them?" Gin shook his head. "That would be no fun for them to find out now, I'd rather wait until they get the score results."

"If they lose?" The blonde asked. "Well see that's the thing." Gin said scratching the side of his head. "I was so excited about us finally having some outsiders here I started bragging. Basically, If they don't make it in the top ten, then they won't enter the school until next year."

"Are you kidding me, you fox faced bastard? You bring me all the way here assuming that I'll make the top twenty, now you're saying that I have to get into the top ten to even be considered to get into this damned school?! What the hell?" Ichigo was beyond pissed and Gin waved it off. "Don't get your panties in a twist, Ichiberry. You'll do fine. We have faith in you, otherwise, we wouldn't have picked you. Well I will see you in three hours, maybe less. Make me proud." With that said Gin leaves the room.

"That jerk." You could practically see the steam come out of his ears and Kai just sighed while wearing a pouty face. "Might as well give up now, Berry. You're never going to get in."

"I'm kicking your ass right out the top ten."

"Maybe the best way to get at them is to prove them wrong by passing the test." Nao said quietly, but enough to hear. "Actions speak louder than words, so it's only natural to get into the top ten." Nao didn't want to look into the eyes staring at him, so he kept his head down. "Take your seats please, it's tie to begin your test. Grab a test packet and take your seats."

About half an hour later

The pinkette turns in his test first, then Nao. Kai and Ichigo look at each other then back to their test. "Finished pretty fast, Szayel. Amazing time as always." The teacher looks from the pinkette to Nao, who tenses and looks down. "You must one of the new students, well I hope you don't turn out to be a disappointment." With that said Nao practically dashed out of the room.

Half an hour passed

Ulquiorra, the brunette, the blonde, the green haired girl, and Kai turn in their test next.

Another half hour past

Ichigo, Nia, Dani, the bluenette, and the tall one finished last. Now it was everyone else.

Ichigo met up with Kai and Nao by the school's entrance.

"How do you think you did?" Kai asked them both. "P-pretty good."

"I don't care. I just wanted to get high enough to past that blue haired bastard." Ichigo said shrugging. "Well, that'll be an interesting turnout, since he is sixth in everything." They all turn to look at Nia and Dani. "We'll see ya next week, alright and keep your head up, okay? I'm positive you'll make it."


	3. The Results

Chapter 3: The results

The next week Kai was woken up by the sound of the doorbell. Kai growled and pushed himself up by his arms. "Kai, I'll go get it." Ichigo said popping his head in time to see Kai's de3ath glare that could kill a one thousand men. Ichigo quickly closed the door and headed to the door. He looked in the peephole and his eyes widened. 'What the hell are they doing here?'

"Hey, Ichiberry, are you going to let us in?" Gin looks through the peephole waiting for Ichigo to open up. Ichigo despised that nickname with a passion. He's been calling him that ever since they met. He reluctantly opened the door to let everyone in. First Gin and Aizen walked in, followed by Nao, Dani, and Nia.

What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo's question was ignored. "Where's Kai? We have something important to tell you all."

"He's sleeping and would rather not be bothered." Gin laughs nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I understand that all too well." Nia stands up from her seat. "I will go get him." She walked towards the steps. "Last door on the left!" Ichigo called out. "Kai, It's time to get up."

Nia pushed open the door to see a lump in the bed. "Kai, it's Nia. Gin_sama and Aizen_sama are here." The lump lay unmoving, so she decided to poke the lump. That was a huge mistake. He slammed his fist down on the nightstand and snapped his head up glaring at her. She jumped at the unexpected reaction. "Are you okay?"

His look of irritation and anger never left his face. He had messy bed hair, but it only added to his cute yet effeminate face 'He looks scary when he just wakes up.'

"What do you want?" His usually kind and somewhat timid voice was now a complete turnaround. It sounded angry, a little raspy, and slightly sinister. "Everyone's waiting for you downstairs, Kai. Come down, please." He growled reluctantly grabbing a pillow and his cover. He followed Nia down the stairs, since he was really tired and he didn't have on glasses, he bumped into a few walls. Nia pulled him into the living room where everyone was waiting for them.

All eyes were on them but he didn't care. He sat next to Nia on the sofa and laid his head on the arm with his eyes closed. "Hey Kai, get some good sleep?" Dani asked obviously teasing. Kai's eyes snapped open and glared at her with malice. She held up her hands defensively. "Don't kill me, kid just messing with ya."

"I didn't realize that being woken up was a problem for you." His eyes moved to Aizen, but didn't comment. "So, now can you tell me why you are all here?" Ichigo asked. He really wanted them gone so Kai could get back to sleep. "Well, we wanted you to be the first to see the results and we must say that we are impressed by the results." Aizen stated pulling out a file and a paper. He handed it to Nao and he read it. "These are accurate, Aizen_sama?"

"Why of course, Nao. I should've given you more credit than I did. Higher than I thought." Gin stated "Congratulations and welcome to Hueco Mundo Academy." Ichigo looks over Nao's shoulder to read the names.

Top Twenty Entrance Exams:

Szayelaporro Granz

Ulquiorra Cifer

Tier Harribel

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck

Kai Raizen

Coyote Stark

Nao Jusuina

Ichigo Kurosaki

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

Nnoitora Gilga

Nia Bellarose

Dani Bellamy

Luppi Antenor

Lilynette Gingerbuck

Ggio Vega

Tesra Lindocruz

Cyan Sung-Sun

Franceska Mila Rose

Emilou Apacci

Loly Aivirrne

"So, what's the blue haired bastard's name?" Ichigo asked lookin gat their mentors. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Ichigo's smile widened. "Ha, I told that blue haired bastard that I'd kick his ass out of his rank."

"You actually pushed him down by three ranks, but you aren't allowed to rub it in his face. You don't want to give them another reason to hate you." Kai shrugged and Nao looked down in defeat. "Why the hell would I want to be friends with that bastard?"

"Because you all will be staying in Los Noches, as Espada numbers 7, 9, and 10."

"Hell no!" Ichigo yelled. Nao winced and shook his head no. "I'm not interested." Kai moaned out. "It's not a choice. The top students are to become the Espada and because you pushed Nia and Dani out you take their place."

"Yea, thanks for that." Nia nodded agreeing with Dani. "You did this purposely?"

"Yes, we have and because your families gave us sole custody of you until college graduation, you have no choice but to obey our wishes." The boys were speechless. "Th- that's not fair."

"Well technically life isn't fair. Now get dressed we're taking you and your fellow Espada out for lunch and to inform them of the news."

Club Sonido looked nothing like a club. It looked more like a really larger lounge and it was completely empty with a large glass round table able to fit at least twenty people. Everything that wasn't made of glass was white, so the only thing out of place was Kai's clothes. He was the only one who wasn't wearing white. He wore black no sleeve hoodie with black belts around his waist. He wore black fingerless gloves and a black choker with a sword and scythe charm. His black jeans had holes in both the knees and his converse looked brand new. He laid his head on the table not paying no attention to any of the eyes looking at him. "Kai, it's rude to lay your head on the table."

"So is forcing someone into a compromising position, but you don't see me complaining." Kai mumbled, but it was enough for only Gin to hear since he was sitting right next to him." I said you need to wear white as well."

"There isn't a string of white in my closet and you can't ask me to borrow clothes since I cannot fit Ichigo's because he is too big and Nao is too small."

"You could at least listen to us?"

"If I wasn't listening I wouldn't be answering you back now would I?" Gin just sighed and looked at Ichigo. "When will his sleep faze wear off?" Ichigo thought about it for a few minutes. "Give him some sweets, coffee, or hot chocolate and he'll be fine. He's not much of a morning person." Kai lifted his head and stuck out his tongue. "So what the fuck did you drag us out here for?" The bluenette folded his arms. "To talk about the new rankings for this year's entrance exams."

"They've been the same for five years. What changed?" Aizen hands the paper over to the pinkette, who looks it over. "Oh, and these are accurate?" He asks handing it down. "You've gotta be kidding me." The brunette said yawning and handing it down to the blonde who just nods and gives it over to the tallest one. "Heh, so that's how it is. Whatever it won't bother me as much as it will, Grimmjow." He said handing it over to the shorter raven. "I have agree with, Nnoitora."

"Let me see that." The blunette snatched it out of the raven's hand and froze. "What the fuck? Are you fucking kidding me?!" Grimmjow slams the paper down on the table standing up. He nearly knocked down his chair. "You had to have cheated, berry!" Ichigo stands up next. "Why the hell would I need to cheat?! I told you I'd kick your ass out of your rank and I did fair and square!"

"The hell you did!"

"Look, I didn't even want to take your damn rank we only wanted to get into the school, so if they didn't even make that bet we wouldn't have to deal with any of you!"

"Speaking of dealing, I have another bit of news. Meet Septima Kai Raizen, Novena Nao Jusuina, and Decima Ichigo Kurosaki. They will be moving into Los Noches and you are to treat them the same as you treat the others."

"What, are you fucking kidding me?! There's no way I'm rooming with this orange haired fucker."

"Like I want to room with you, you blue haired bastard!" Everyone was already getting sick of their arguing especially, Kai. It felt like someone just hit his head with a hammer. "Shut the hell up!" Everyone turns their attention to Kai. "We don't like it as much as you do, but we can't do much about it. There's no point in arguing about it." Kai turned to look at Aizen and Gin who was rather shocked with the outburst. "Anything else you'd like to mention, before they start again?"


End file.
